tsutomu_niheifandomcom-20200215-history
Cibo
Cibo (シボ, Shibo) is a major character in the Blame! ''manga, accompanying Killy in his quest for the Net Terminal Gene. __TOC__ Biography Early Life As a human, Cibo was the head scientist for the Bio-Electric Corporation. Among other things (such as an attempt to break through the Megastructure walls), she was tasked with leading the project to create an artificial Net Terminal Gene in order to access the Netsphere. She was able to connect the artificial Net Gene carrier very briefly before the Safeguard arrived and denied them access; shortly after they killed the carrier and emerged into the base reality, as Cibo tried too late to cut connection. The Safeguard slaughtered the rest of the scientists and the lab as Cibo watched in horror, unable to halt them. Her body was then destroyed in an explosion caused by one of the Exterminators. Her superiors recreated her from backup data, then sentenced her to imprisonment in the lowest levels of the Capitol for the catastrophe she caused. ''Blame! manga: Log 10 Meeting Killy Many years later her decaying torso was found by Killy during his journey to the Capitol in search of the Net Terminal Gene. She tried to strike a bargain with him, offering to help him find what he was looking for if he helped her escape, to which he eventually agreed. Once she was hooked up to the Corporation's system she began to search through the genetic records (while crafting a new body for herself) as Killy held off the Corporation's Guardians. One of the Guardians managed to slip through and destroyed her body, although she had already downloaded herself into a new one. After Killy's battle with the Corporation President and his bodyguards, Cibo arrived in a new body hooked up to a group of computers just in time to save him. She was successful in shutting down the bodyguards and damaging the President's life support systems before she took a damaging blow from one of said bodyguards. Soon thousands of Guardians arrived, and Cibo urged Killy to shoot the President with his Gravitational Beam Emitter; Killy was reluctant, however, as it would mean losing any potential genetic records. She then revealed that there were no records to be found here and tearfully begged him; Killy complies, killing the President and freeing her people from enslavement. Later, Cibo was successful in reattaching Killy's severed arm and discussed what may be found on the next Megastructure level. She asked him to take her with him in his journey to find the Net Gene, as there was nothing left on this level for either of them; he agreed, and they began moving upward. Blame! manga: Log 9 As they traveled up a giant spiraling pillar to reach the border of the Megastructure, Cibo showed Killy the events of the Safeguard incident in preparation for any Safeguard that may be waiting for them ahead. They set up camp for the night, and she noticed that Killy's arm had already healed. They were awakened by the appearance of both a Safeguard agent and a proxy messenger from the Governors. Killy dispatched the Safeguard and attempted to do the same to the messenger but Cibo stopped him before he could. The Governor messenger attempted to speak to them, though Cibo informed it that it was talking too fast for them to understand; after correcting itself, it relayed a message to Killy, updating him on the status of the mission to find a Net Gene before telling the two of them to run from the massive army of Safeguard being downloaded into the area. The two quickly reached the top of the rapidly collapsing pillar, where Cibo set up a shield to protect them from three more Safeguard while Killy drilled a hole into the ceiling of the Megastructure with his GBE. After the force of the blast from Killy's gun destroyed the foundation for the shield, Cibo used a grappling hook to pull them into the newly created exit. She was barely able to catch Killy as he destroyed he Safeguard units - and the entire pillar - with his GBE. Pulling them both up into the exit, they were finally able to leave this level behind and travel to the next. Blame! manga: Log 10 Blame! manga: Log 11 Upon reaching the next level, they saw what appeared to be a large body of water and a large city in the distance. Cibo's scans were able to detect the movements of numerous Builders in the distance, along with possible organic lifeforms, though she could not detect thoughts from them. They eventually discover heavily mutilated corpses, which she noted to have suffered from genetic mutation. Further on, they found a heavily damaged Governor, which almost immediately exploded into numerous Safeguard units; the force of the explosion was powerful enough to throw Cibo headfirst into a wall, giving her a major concussion. Killy engaged the Safeguard Exterminators, while their leader went after Cibo. She realized almost too late that this particular Safeguard unit carried a Gravitation Beam Emitter, similar to Killy's. An explosion from the resulting battle threw her into the water below them, resulting in her right arm being broken, though she was rescued by another Governor. The two of them found the heavily injured Killy, and the three of them discussed the Safeguard's weapons, as well as the possibility of living humans up ahead in a large cylindrical building, before the Governor finally succumbed to it's injuries. Blame! manga: Log 12 The Electro-Fishers As they began to move in the direction of the building, Cibo began to wonder why all the nearby villages had been abandoned. She noticed that Killy's injuries were beginning to catch up with him when he tripped and fell on a staircase; she tried to help him up, though he rudely shoved her away. They came across a side passage, and Cibo could smell humans within. Here they found an incredibly sick man and young girl named Sanakan, whom Cibo quickly began conversing with in an attempt to relieve her apparent fear. Sanakan agreed to take them to where more humans may have been hiding. In a tunnel, Cibo noticed that her sensors were disrupted, which Sanakan explained was due to the thickness of the walls. As they moved further, Killy began to sweat heavily, gradually slowing down before collapsing to the ground, and the appearance of more Exterminators forced Cibo to carry him away. With the machines quickly catching up to them, Cibo tried to use Killy's Gravitational Beam Emitter to stop them, though Killy took it back and stopped them before she could fire off a shot. Predicting the explosion that was about to occur from the blast, she grabbed Sanakan and dove to the ground. She screamed for Sanakan to run as more Exterminators quickly closed in, and the group was quickly saved by the arrival of the Electrofishers Pops and Sutezo, who made quick work of the machines. The two Electrofishers decided to bring them all to their village, with Killy's limp body being carried on a stretcher; Cibo thanked them for saving them. Blame!manga: Log 14 In the distance the strange building began to appear. At that point the Electrofishers had them board a train car, which took them the rest of the distance to the Electorfisher settlement. Along the way Cibo checked on the unconscious Killy, and noticed as they passed by a giant Builder. Reaching the site of the giant building, Cibo was able to read the Toha Heavy Industries sign on the side of it. Pops told Cibo and Sanakan their story, about their ascendants the Planters who used to live inside the building, and how their Electrofisher descendants always stayed in the area but were never able to get back inside. Once they arrived at the settlement Cibo was crowded by numerous curious villagers, who had never seen a human with her height before. After they dropped Killy off to be healed by Zuru, Pops and Sutezo showed Cibo and Sanakan one of the entrances to the Toha Heavy Industries building, and on the way Cibo asked them if any of them possessed the Net Terminal; they did not. At the entrance she was able to read the instructions on opening this emergency hatch and did so, smashing the glass panel that hid the emergency handle (and scaring the Electrofishers with her strength) and pulling said handle to reveal the opening. Blame!manga: Log 14 Inside the building they discovered a room with gravity moving in a different direction, along with massive empty chambers with more than enough space for the villagers to safely live in. When they returned to the village to tell everyone the news, Cibo split off to meet Killy, who had already recovered. She was present when Killy discovered that Sanakan was actually a Safeguard, and it was her that recognized Sanakan as the same Safeguard leader that had injured them both earlier. Blame!manga: Log 15 As Killy and Sanakan prepared to battle, Cibo warned Killy that he could not use his weapon here, as he might hit the Toha Heavy Industries building by mistake. She witnessed the intense battle that followed, along with Sanakan's systematic slaughter of the Electrofishers. Blame!manga: Log 16 After the Safeguard escaped, Cibo worked with Killy to save any survivors from the burning buildings. They were startled by the arrival of the giant Builder, which had come to put out the fires and make repairs; Cibo was even more surprised that Killy was able to communicate with it. Later on, Cibo watched as a saddened Zuru carried Sutezo's severed head away to lay him to rest. Knowing that the Safeguard would inevitably return, Killy, Cibo, and Pops agreed that they needed to relocate the Electrofisher colony to Toha Heavy Industries. Cibo watched as Zuru began drawing blood from all the wrapped-up Electrofisher corpses in hopes that they could be recreated some day. Once everyone was packed, the survivors began a mass exodus to Toha, with Cibo and Killy helping to carry their supplies. They soon found their path blocked by burning wreckage; with the nearest alternate route being over 15 kilometers away, Cibo came up with an idea to get the giant Builder for help. She asked Killy to download the Builder language into her head, though upon connecting to in, she suffered a massive nosebleed (due to the complex nature of Killy's brain), prompting Killy to disconnect immediately. Injuries aside, she now found herself able to read the Builder's signals, and departed (with an Electrofisher escorting her) to retrieve the giant Builder while Killy stayed behind to guard the others. Blame!manga: Log 17 Eventually they reached the Builder and Cibo piloted it back to the others. They arrived in the midst of another attack from the Safeguard, saving the others from a Safeguard machine the same size as the Builder just in time. The titanic Safeguard attempted to shoot at Cibo's Builder with it's Gravitational Beam mouth, though the Builder punched it away at the last second, redirecting the blast. With the Safeguard stunned Cibo's Builder quickly began to clear away the rubble while Killy defended the Builder from the tentacles emerging from the Safeguard. Cibo began to feel ill, as she was now connected to Killy's brain, which was working in overdrive due to the battle. She witnessed Sanakan emerge from the titanic Safeguard and begin round 2 of her and Killy's battle, which caused Cibo to have an aneurysm that disconnected her from the Builder. Blame!manga: Log 18 The giant Safeguard took advantage of this to begin attacking Cibo's Builder, while the Electrofisher escorting her frantically tried to wake her up. However, Cibo's mind had been transferred to a backup cyberspace, where she was met by a Controller. The Controller informed her that her brain had basically been rewired, though this had caused her brain to cease functioning and her personality was now trapped here. Despite this, the Controller also told that she would be able to stop the Safeguard here, and redirected her to a massive computer that was controlling the Safeguard in the base reality, but warned her of meeting resistance. Cibo then connected to it and overloaded it's memory, causing Sanakan to malfunction in base reality and giving Killy a chance to defeat her, while Sanakan's Exterminators (and the giant Safeguard) began to drop dead. Remaining connected, Cibo inquired about Killy's origins, though she and the Controller were suddenly overwhelmed by Safeguard defense programs. Before being terminated, the Controller revealed to her that Killy was not of the Safeguard, but a precursor to them. The Safeguard defenses then moved on to Cibo, bisecting her; in base reality, her physical body suddenly ripped in half as well. Now that she was disconnected, the Exterminators and giant Safeguard began to reactivate. Blame!manga: Log 19 Barely clinging to life, Cibo transferred her consciousness into one of the Safeguard defenses; then from there, into the Safeguard computer; then from there, into Sanakan's body in the base reality. She was able to take control of the body, reverting it back into Sanakan's child persona before making her way to everyone else. The battle was over by the time she found Killy, heavily injured from destroying all of the Safeguard on the battlefield, and she informed him that all the Electrofishers had made it inside of the Toha Heavy Industries building. Blame!manga: Log 20 Toha Heavy Industries Killy did not recognize Cibo at first and instantly pointed his gun at who he thought was Sanakan. Cibo frantically told him not to shoot, and Killy scanned her eyes to see who it really was. She remarked on how strange it felt to be in a body without organs before the two of them walked through the Toha entrance. After they watched a damaged Exterminator attempt to enter behind them but fail, the two were forced to run back outside as the entrance was beginning to seal and push them out. Outside they found the Exterminator, and Cibo deduced from what she learned from the Controller that the Safeguard were unable to enter the building. With their entrance blocked, they headed towards the top to find another. As they walked, Cibo began to feel very dizzy, and realized that there was a Megastructure wall nearby. By the time they reached the entrance, their proximity to the Megastructure caused Sanakan's personality to reawaken, and Cibo's body began to dissolve as the Safeguard attempted to take back control. Killy was able to get the entrance open and throw Sanakan/Cibo inside just in time; the anti-Safeguard field extinguished Sanakan's personality, giving Cibo 100% control of the body. Blame!manga: Log 21 Inside, Killy waited for Cibo to regain her composure before the two moved on, with Cibo hopeful they would find the Net Gene here. She asked Killy if his arm (which was nearly torn off from the previous battles outside) was okay; he responded by opening the door for them with said arm. Beyond the door was an area that Cibo recognized as having gravity move differently, and warned Killy to be careful as they traversed. After they passed through rooms containing Electrofisher armor (which she noted was closer to Killy's size) Cibo attempted to hack into Toha Heavy Industries' controlling system in order to find a map. She was forced to quickly back out when the AI detected and attempted to kill her, losing a finger in the process, though she was amazed when she discovered she could reattach it with her Safeguard body. With a section of a map downloaded, they departed once again, though they eventually found the hallway ahead of them blocked by a strange material. Cibo deduced this path was sealed in an emergency, as the Bio-Electric Corporation used a similar material for the same purpose. Before she could find an alternate route, they found themselves cornered by two Silicon Creatures, Ivy and Maeve, who had a score to settle with Killy. Blame! manga: Log 22 As the two Silicon Lifeforms began their attack, Killy was able to grab Cibo by the arm and pull her out of the way of Ivy and Maeve's swinging blades, but had to throw her out of the way of Ivy's hidden blade. Maeve took this opportunity to impale Cibo through the stomach, and she lost consciousness from the blood loss. She and Killy ended up getting rescued by Mensab and Seu, who ordered them to leave, as they believed they were messengers from the Netsphere. A pair of holes suddenly opened beneath the two, caused by tiny winged humanoids who led them away. Several of them carried Cibo's unconscious body, bringing them to a different part of "Cave 8". Blame!manga: Log 23 Cibo regained consciousness near their destination and was surprised to find herself being carried. The winged creatures spoke to her through radio waves, letting her and Killy know of the Toha Heavy building's history, the current threat of the Silicon Creature invasion force and the subsequent evacuation of the building's citizens by Mensab, the cave's AI. Cibo convinced Killy that solving the problems here could lead to them finding a Net Terminal gene here. At their destination, Cibo used a matter-creating machine to form materials she could use to heal her injuries. The winged maintenance workers suddenly detected Mensab's approach, and Cibo asked that they quickly take them to an elevator that would lead to some of the other caves; Mensab, however, detected their presence and had the elevator they were in ejected from the building itself. Once outside, Cibo noticed the Silicon Creatures about to gain entry to the cave and, coupled with the maintenance workers shutting down (from leaving their energy source behind), had Killy bust them out of the elevator. Cibo quickly transmuted her legs into a pair of massive wings and caught Killy, who in turn caught the two workers before flying back to the cave entrance. Blame!manga: Log 24 Upon landing, Cibo reformed her wings back into her legs. They were caught by one of the alternate gravity rooms and fell a great distance; Cibo panicked as the room was too narrow for her to open her wings, though Killy grabbed everyone and landed on his feet. After seeing to the safety of the maintenance workers, the two ambushed a lone Silicon Creature, with Cibo successfully hacking into it's brain for interrogation. With Killy connecting his thoughts to her, they learned of the cyborgs' overall mission is to wipe out any traces of the Net Gene to preserve the City's current state of chaos, and that cyborg army was about to find Mensab and the remaining colonists of Toha industries. Ahead, they found Mensab and Seu making a last stand against the cyborgs. Killy intervened; Cibo tried to warn him of Mensab's emergency teleportation, but wasn't in time, and watched helplessly as he was sent away. Blame!manga: Log 25 Cibo spent the next ten years waiting for Killy to show back up, eventually traveling to the same alternate universe he was now trapped in. She sent him frequent messages and coordinates, and eventually found him along with her counterpart from this universe. Blame!manga: Log 26 After she witnessed their battles with the newest model of Silicon Creature, she got acquainted with her counterpart before revealing that the unstable gravity furnace of Toha was the key to escaping this reality. Flying them there, she instructed Killy to fire his weapon on it's lowest setting at the furnace's impeller to open a hole in reality. The new model cyborg reappeared to block their path, and Killy was able to subdue it long enough for him and Cibo to escape through the hole. Blame!manga: Log 27 The two returned to the base reality, back in time to the battle between Ivy and Maeve, and Mensab and Seu, though this time Killy drove the Silicon Creatures away. With Seu injured, Mensab teleported themselves both away to heal him, and Cibo decided they should follow them. Blame! manga: Log 28 They arrived at the matter-creating machine, and Cibo tried to convince Mensab to let them help her, to no avail. She learned that the surviving residents - along with the Electrofishers - had been relocated to Cave 13. After saying goodbyes and thanks to the maintenance drones, she and Killy departed for the cave. Blame!manga: Log 29 They were intercepted by a Controller, who alerted them to the cancellation of Toha's contract with the Netsphere, which was soon to lead to the invasion of the Safeguard and the teleportation of the entire building. Killy immediately became concerned about Sanakan retaking her body, though Cibo assured him her ten years spent in the body had only strengthened her control over it. With little time to spare, they headed towards the Central AI to persuade it into renewing the contract. As they neared the tower, it's automated defenses activated, and Cibo was shot in the head; Killy was forced to leave her behind in order to make it in time. With her brain damaged, Sanakan consciousness began to reemerge, causing Cibo's body to begin transforming. She was able to find the corpse of the alternate Cibo (who was killed by the new Silicon Creature) and transfer her mind into it, just as Sanakan completed her transformation. Blame!manga: Log 30 The two began to battle. Cibo was able to temporarily disable Sanakan's GBE, with help from the Electrofishers. Sanakan launched the two of them into the air and repaired her weapon, though they were attacked by Maeve mid-air before she could use it on Cibo. The Electro-fishers rushed to the aid of Cibo, who figured out that Sanakan was taking aim at the Central AI of Toha, and she called out to Killy, who was able to destroy the Safeguard from afar but could not save the AI. Blame!manga: Log 31 When Toha began to teleport away, Cibo was able to feel the building shaking and rushed to evacuate the remaining electrofishers. Blame!manga: Log 32 Zuru gave Cibo a packet containing her data, thinking that there was no use holding onto it since Cibo was able to return to life on her own, though Cibo took it, believing it would come in handy down the road. A hologram of Mensab appeared before them, warning them to the building's collapse and informing them of the location of the escape pods. As the structure began to fall apart around them, Cibo had the Electrofishers board the escape pods before locking the door on them, sacrificing herself to launch them away. She gave Zuru and the others a sad smile before launching them to safety. Blame!manga: Log 34 With the little time she had left Cibo attempted to find any information pertaining to the Net Terminal Gene. Soon she ran out of power, but was saved by the flying maintenance drones. Shortly after Mensab sent her a message, along with a capsule containing the genetic data of Seu, hoping to help her as well as preserve her people. Afterwards she entered a large mechanical structure, which teleported with her to an area far above Toha's former location, where she met back up with Killy. She showed him a capsule, then declared they had to find a way to analyze it. Blame!manga: Log 35 Climbing upwards for a very long time, the two reached a new place entirely, where Cibo hoped they would find equipment to analyze the genetic information. Down a dark hallway Killy spotted two young girls, who ran as soon as they spotted them; since he was unable to scan their retinas in time, they ran after them. After traveling through a maze of pipes, the two eventually reached a chamber covered with an organic-like mass, grossing Cibo out. Killy then uncovered a chamber filled with hundreds of women of varying ages, who all quickly ran away; a scan of their eyes revealed that every one of them were clones, surprising Cibo. When she inquired, Killy told her that the Net Gene was not here, saying he had encountered places like this before and that there was no point in searching here further. Unsettled, Cibo followed a crying sound, then found the original woman, hooked to a machine for what could have been centuries and producing endless newborn clones. Stunned by this, she did not hear Killy appear behind her before he shot the woman in the head and left without a word. Cibo lingered momentarily, upset and confused, before following him. Blame!manga: Log 36 Eventually the two reached a Megastructure - the border to the next level of the City. Cibo warned Killy that they should be careful, or they may awaken Safeguards. Killy found an entrance and, soon after, a giant elevator; the door suddenly opened, revealing a polite but deformed looking man. He instinctively raised his weapon, but lowed after a scan the man's retinas, prompting Cibo to ask if it was safe. The elevator's monitor told them that it was not connected to the Safeguards, so they decided to would take the elevator up to the next level. Inside, the monitor scanned the next level for them, saying that it could not find anything like a Net Gene but it did detect numerous facilities where the gene capsule could be analyzed, and a distress signal nearby; Cibo felt they should go there. After learning it would take 800 hours (a full month) for the elevator to reach it's destination, Killy powered himself down, leaving Cibo alone to pass time by sleeping. A month later, they woke up as they reached their destination, and the two began the trek towards the distress signal. Blame!manga: Log 37 The Unofficial Level At the unofficial level, Cibo was unable to detect the distress signal, with Killy saying it was being broadcasted via Netsphere-exclusive channels. Following it, the duo were swarmed by thousands of insectoid creatures. Though they took cover behind a heavy door, one of the bugs made it inside and impaled Cibo through the shoulder, fusing itself to her nervous system and paralyzing her right side. Killy was forced to carry her onward, and soon she passed out. Blame!manga: Log 37 After Killy's encounter with Safeguards Dhomochevsky and Iko, Cibo (and Killy's weapon) were apprehended by the two with Killy being left behind. The Safeguards were able to use equipment in their base to safely remove the parasite from Cibo, outfitting her with a Safeguard suit in the process. Hours later she woke up, exploring the base before finding the two in the middle of maintenance. They informed her that, despite their nature as Safeguards, she and any humans on this level were under their protection. Dhomochevsky revealed the gene capsule he found while going through her belongings and denied her request to return it. She asked about Killy's whereabouts and was told that he was lost while they were rescuing her, though thanks to her Safeguard suit she was able to overhear their radio conversation and discover they were lying. Alone with Iko, she was able to trap the Safeguard ghost between several electromagnetic devices, then hid and waited for Dhomochevsky to return before electrocuting him. With him down she was able to take back the GBE and the capsule, having to zap his arm when he resisted. She ran once he kicked away the devices holding Iko back, making her way down a hallway that would lead to the exit with the Safeguards in hot pursuit. Blame!manga: Log 40 With her electric weapon she overloaded the door locks in the hallway, closing and sealing them all behind her. At the end of the hallway she found the exit, opening into a steep drop, and was forced to leap when she could hear the Safeguards approaching, though her suit generated wings to slow her descent. Dhomo reached her and shot the suit, disabling it to allow Iko to take control. Once everyone reached the bottom of the drop Dhomo pinned her to a wall and told her he'd let her go free to Killy with the GBE and capsule, on the condition she does not return to the level. Before she could answer, the Safeguards realized with horror that Pcell had found them and were forced to run away with Cibo as Exterminators began to appear. Iko led Cibo away as Dhomo stayed behind; Cibo then asked why the Silicon Creatures wanted the Net Gene, with Iko revealing their plan to her. With this knowledge Cibo returned to help Dhomo kill the rest of the Exterminatrors, afterwards telling him she and Killy might be able to help them. Blame!manga: Log 41 More TBW Level 9 To be Added Appearance Due to her capabilities in transferring her consciousness into new bodies, Cibo's appearance changes frequently throughout the series. We first see her as a young, very tall woman with a petite build and short black hair (though its never confirmed this was her original form). Her uniform, different from that of the rest of the scientists, may have marked her status as the head scientist. Over the long period of time she spent imprisoned for her failed experiment, Cibo rotted into nothing more than a decaying torso, until she was rescued by Killy and transferred into a new body. After she created a new body for herself, she had regained her tall, slim figure, though now had shoulder-length, white hair to go with it. Later on, after this body was destroyed by the Safeguard, she took control of Sanakan's sleep-mode body; in this form she now resembled a child with short white hair, and had the ability to sprout incredibly long, butterfly-like wings. Work in Progress Personality She is a brilliant and calm person, with her way of being very minimalist, even a little mysterious at times. From the different situations she gets involved in it can be seen that she has a good heart. She has a subtle connection with the Netsphere, but even if she were able to make a direct connection to it, the Safeguard would be invoked immediately, due to her not possessing the Net Terminal Gene. Weapons & Abilities Cibo is a very perceptive being, able to sense electromagnetic frequencies and scan humans from far distances. She can also read letters, something most humans can no longer do, which allows her to access Toha Heavy Industries. After Sanakan attacks the Fishermen, she learns to speak to the Builders from Killy. Even though Cibo apparently dies numerous times, she can transfer her consciousness into other bodies and recreate herself using back-up data. She does this after the initial Safeguard attack, where her body is destroyed in a massive explosion, and again when Killy returns her to the Corporation's facilities. Later she dies while using a Builder to battle a Safeguard, and uploads herself into Sanakan's body, though she is not strong enough to destroy her conscience. While in control of Sanakan's body, Cibo can access almost any of the Safeguard's functions, including changing her physical appearance and shape. Gallery Blamev2 130.jpg CiboAlternate Death.jpg|The alternate Cibo is killed CiboProfile.jpg Cibo anime.jpg|Cibo in the 2017 film. Cibo ova.png|Cibo in the OVA. Cibo past ova.png Other timeline cibo ova.png Blame and so on-072.jpg Blame and so on-071.jpg Blame and so on-070.jpg Blame and so on-059.jpg Blame and so on-058.jpg Blame and so on-055.jpg Blame and so on-052.jpg Blame and so on-041.jpg Blame and so on-037.jpg Blame and so on-033.jpg Blame and so on-029.jpg Notes & Trivia To be Added References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blame! Characters